1. Field
The present invention relates to a ball carrier with a ball release tab for retaining and releasing golf balls from the ball carrier.
2. Related Art
Golfers may store and/or carry golf balls with a variety of golf ball holders or combination golf ball/golf club carriers. Specifically, a tube-like holder or carrier having a diameter equal to or greater than the diameter of a golf ball may be used, such that the golf balls can be stored therein, one on top of each other. This configuration can prevent the balls from rolling around in all directions within the carrier or holder.
In this configuration, the diameter of the tube-like holder is typically not large enough for the golfer to fit their hands or fingers therein to retrieve a golf ball. Thus, to retrieve a golf ball, the holder or carrier may be tilted such that gravity causes the golf balls to slide toward and out through an open end of the tube. However, releasing only one golf ball at a time from the tube-like holder or carrier in this manner can be difficult, since gravity causes all of the golf balls, stacked on top of each other, to move toward the open end.